


【松银&银松】证道

by callmerozen



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Summary: *原著向*松阳死亡
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Yoshida Shouyou
Kudos: 1





	【松银&银松】证道

坂田银时一直非常好奇吉田松阳为什么收养他，以及吉田松阳收养小孩子的标准是什么样的，就像是每个小孩子都爱问父母自己从哪里来一样，不过坂田银时没有父母，只有收养他的老师，他只好把无处发泄的这一项小孩子的传统艺能使在松阳身上。

坂田银时有一次挑了一个微风习习的春夜，瞅着吉田松阳难得一个人坐在庭院望着明月发呆的时候，问出了这个问题。坂田银时总得挑一个没有别人在的时候问吉田松阳，以免尴尬，他自从吃饱了，匀出足够的力气去思考就在琢磨吉田松阳为什么要这么干，他的目的是什么，他是个大好人，所以文武双全一表人才也没有去求田问舍，而是来收养素昧平生的小孩子，可是这样有能力的大好人年纪轻轻在乱世更应该去平天下才正常一点，他想不明白松阳图什么。他也不明白松阳收人的标准是什么，像他这样吊儿郎当的食尸鬼也要，亲生父母都不要的高杉晋助也收，他一开始以为松阳是倾向于收留没人要的爱打架的奇才，也许是想培养起来作为军队也说不定，但是他看吉田松阳也收养温文尔雅的神童桂小太郎，以至于毫无特点的小孩子也养，他摸出了规律，吉田松阳来者不拒。

坂田银时从小在人间摸爬滚打流浪，知道宁添一斗不添一口的道理，所有小孩子都知道，所以来松下私塾的孩子都分外用功读书，珍惜着机会，不给吉田松阳添麻烦，而坂田银时一贯吊儿郎当，抠鼻屎上课睡觉不听话，吉田松阳也没有在意过他，只要不去做道德上的错事便不去管，对所有人都一视同仁。这也是坂田银时千辛万苦不能让其他小孩子知道自己问松阳这种问题的原因，身为大师兄，有功夫不去学习来报答那么好的松阳老师的苦心栽培而是问这种问题实在是太过分了。

“松阳老师为什么要收养我们？”坂田银时坐在了松阳的身边。

“你那么强，如果想要帮助大家，去参加攘夷战争保护国家，这样子流离失所的小孩子可能更少一点。”

松阳笑了笑“我看你今天晚上是吃太饱了。”，松阳心里其实觉得很高兴，他知道很多人奇怪他为什么这么干，但是出于社交礼貌不会问出来，只会当面点头称是，背地里揣测他的神秘意图，这样直率的银时显得相当难得，在人际交往中有时候当面提一点直率的问题虽然在心怀鬼胎的人眼里显得伤人，但是在真正光风霁月的人心里却十分亲近。

“参加战争又怎么样呢？”吉田松阳笑容消失了，扭头望向月亮，眼神悠远。

“这场战争实力悬殊，我们不可能赢。”

坂田银时听了心里一滞，这和他听说的不一样，他听身边的人说天人都是稀奇古怪的草包，王八蛋，比地球人差远了。不过这样优秀的地球人没有赶走天人，细细想想吉田松阳的话有道理一点，但是也不能不理解那些吹牛的地球人，那是被欺凌的人们手中握着的可怜微薄的谎言带来的希望。许多事情太过没意义但是必须坚持。

“那想想这些事情可能都是没意义的。也许天人打进来很快就会杀了我们。”

吉田松阳叹了口气，揉揉坂田银时的脑袋“小孩子家家本不应该想这么多问题，打打杀杀的。”但是他旋即想到，战争的苦痛是小孩子也难以幸免的。

坂田银时抬起头，他想起了吉田松阳讲过的一个西游记的故事，他那个时候就觉得，英雄大约都在做没意义的事情，像吉田松阳，像义无反顾参加攘夷战争的人们，像唐僧。

“武士就是一直去追求没意义的事情吗？像你讲过的西游记的故事，孙悟空一个筋斗云就能取经回来了，为什么要千里迢迢地去呢？”松阳对小孩子的打破沙锅问到底有点哭笑不得，但是他也清楚小孩子就是从打破沙锅问到底中塑造一生的性格，他感到一股成就感，就非常耐心地解释道

“所谓武士，无所谓取得多大的成就，而是在于保护身边弱小的人的生命与快乐。唐僧西天取经拿来经义虽然伟大。但是能够杀死一个妖怪，拯救一个人，对被拯救的人来说，那就是比经义更重要。”坂田银时努力思考着其中真意，抬起头，正对上吉田松阳一双温柔的眼睛。

“我收养你们，也不是想让你们成才扬名立万。只要有一个人因为我活下去，感受到生命的喜悦与快乐，我就觉得是值得的。”吉田松阳看着曾经朝不保夕的银时，能够上课打盹，有功夫来问他一些无聊的问题，就觉得非常幸福了，在乱世中守住这么一点简单的童真，他觉得比群雄争霸，你死我活更有意义。他看着坂田银时，忽然又觉得这个孩子分外不一样。

坂田银时思考着，他忽然明白了许多他不明白之处，他是一个孤儿，不理解父母为什么要把希望寄托在孩子身上，寄托在自己身上不是更靠谱么？与松阳交谈过后，他忽然明白，许多父母只要是看着孩子快乐幸福自己也就快乐幸福了，对孩子的严格要求只不过是希望他能成人养活自己罢了。

“不过我忽然对你有了一点奢望，不过人总是对看重的人都有一点奢望的。请帮助我一起，保护好大家吧。”吉田松阳郑重地看着坂田银时，“这是男人的约定。”，吉田松阳伸出小指，坂田银时也伸出小指和他相碰撞。

庭院春草仿佛不知秋冬肃杀般蓬勃成长，结着他们的籽，无所畏惧，即使熬不过冬天，它们也知道来年春天，它们的子孙在经历过寒冬以后仍然会努力生长出来，餐风饮露，酷似他们的祖先。

多年之后，松阳被奈落绑在崖边，另一边，是松阳的哭泣的弟子们。坂田银时握着刀，握着的是老师与同伴生命的重量，重的他难以承受。他看见吉田松阳伸出了小指，想起多年前作为男人的约定。

他麻木地朝吉田松阳走过去，手起刀落，松阳回头微笑着朝他致谢，眼里是坚定明亮的光芒，为了信仰而死，是武士最高的殊荣。血液溅了他满身，他想，吉田松阳老师以死证道，保护了他心心念念的学生，应该是幸福完满的吧，否则活着不追求理想，对他而言活着比死了还痛苦。身边的人趴在地上痛哭，哀嚎，高杉晋助抑制不住地提着刀朝他冲来，坂田银时却神游天外，充耳不闻。

他们为什么而悲伤呢？

自己不应该悲伤吗？

自己为什么而悲伤呢？

后来他浑浑噩噩活了下来，拖着身上的伤，在坟墓前信手拿起一串团子吃了起来。

“哎呀呀，连死人的东西都吃，不怕遭报应吗？”登势婆婆无奈地说。

“人死以后有没有灵魂还不知道，而阿银我确实已经饿了。”丝丝缕缕的甜味在口腔荡开，坂田银时抬起头看着无奈的老妇人，“但是我可以保护你。”

吉田松阳以死证道，而他以生证道。


End file.
